Logan's Story
by Beccakell13
Summary: AU. Logan is new to Neptune. Eventually LoVe. I've given it a rating of T because I don't know where its going to go. For now there's nothing bad, but it could change
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Logan's Story**

**Characters/Pairings: Logan, Veronica, Lilly, Duncan, Dick, Mac, Wallace, Keith (eventually LoVe)**

**Summary: Logan's new to Neptune. AU, but it will be influenced by events in the show eventually**

**Spoilers: None as of yet, though I will begin including actual events from the show, I'll give warnings in future chapters as to what I'm spoiling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, unfortunately.**

**A/N: This is my attempt to get back into writing VM fic. I'm not sure if I should continue so please let me know what you think! In this story Lilly is still alive, and Veronica is a mix between the one we see on the show, and the Veronica we can glimpses of in the flashbacks.**

I clench my hands as I walk down the hallway of Neptune High School. My long sleeved shirt is being stretched over my hands. It's just a nervous habit I have. And I've come to notice it increases tenfold when people are starring. Seriously, it's like they're all trying to burn holes in the back of my head. And their whispering? Yea, not exactly whispers. They all know my name; the only thing they don't know is what I'm doing here.

So who am I? Logan Echolls, only son of Hollywood's _hottest_ actor Aaron Echolls. And right now? I'm walking to the office of Neptune High, two weeks into the school year and I've just walked onto the school grounds for the first time. It was only a week ago that Dad decided Neptune was the _perfect_ place for our family. My guess, Dad wanted to appear more of the "family man." He's been really hung up on that public image ever since my mom commit suicide a month ago. Which I'd like to point out, was completely his fault. If he could've just kept it in his pants everything would've been fine. But instead mom found out from her _best friend_ that he was sleeping around. Slept with nearly every nanny I ever had.

But hey, that's beside the point. That's in the past. Now I'm more worried about keeping dad happy to prevent another punishment.

---

The moment I walked into the office my whole day changed. There was a girl standing behind the desk and when I walked in she glanced up, but that was it. There was no starring, no gapping, she just looked up and then went right back to her notebook. Either whatever was in there was really interesting, or she didn't care that Logan Echolls had just walked into the office. Both work for me. She's very possibly the only girl to not start fawning over me the moment I walk into a room. Not that I'm bragging or anything, cause after while, man it really gets irritating. I've been on more magazine covers than most A-list celebrities, so I'm used to people recognizing me and schmoozing just for the opportunity to meet my dad. But clearly this girl was different. I mean yea, she was decked out in a cheerleading uniform which just yelled "pep." But she didn't really match the outfit. Her choppy hair and hard expression gave off more of a "Don't fuck with me" attitude. She definitely wasn't Little Miss Priss. And that is something I definitely like.

As I made my way towards the girl a secretary came out of the room, causing the girl to jump and scoot back around the desk and out the door quickly. She left behind a binder, so after the secretary pointed to me and motioned for me to follow her into the Principle's office I grabbed it and tossed it in my bag, hoping beyond hope that I'd run into the girl later.

---

I barge through a classroom door nearly 30 minutes late for class. Its first period and my meeting with the Principle ran late and after that I had to search the school for the room I was looking for. Luckily first period isn't a class I'm real worried about. Journalism, it's simple, a monkey with half a brain could do it. I mean come on; it's a high school paper. I'm sure last weeks edition read something along the lines of "Star Football Player is _Dreamy_"…or it made some comment on the latest, _greatest_, bash that one of the high class students threw with the most amazing "Back to School" theme. Please. I've seen it all multiple times.

I walk past the teacher, handing her my schedule and mumbling my name before taking a free seat and dropping my head to the table. I really don't feel like dealing with a new teacher and a new school. 8:30 in the morning is far too early to be civil. But just as I start to get comfortable, ready to nap for the remainder of class someone has to go and tap me on the shoulder. My guess, it's the teacher. But I'll humor her, look up and pretend I'm listening.

As I turn my head I see a glimpse of a green cheerleading skirt, and as I look up I stare at that familiar face from earlier. All she does is look at me like she'd rather have nothing to do with me.

"You're in my seat. Are you planning on moving?" Her hands are on her hips and clearly she isn't too happy to come back from wherever she was to find me snoozing in her chair. But there are plenty of open chairs in the class, why can't she just grab one?

And then it's like she can read my mind as she points to a pile of photos laid out on the table in front of me. "That's my work, and I need to sort the photos, so please move."

I get that she has to work, I do. And I really doubt I want to make her mad, but then why is it that I can't move? Now I'm just starring at the pictures in front of me. They're seriously good. I've seen professional photographers a lot in my life, ones who work for magazines and newspapers, but some of these photos rival the best I've seen! So instead of standing I turn back to the blonde and stick out my hand.

"I'm Logan. Logan Echolls. I'm new here."

"I know who you are. What I don't know if why you aren't moving. Look I'm on a schedule, so if you could just move over there, that'd really help."

So she's going to make it hard. But I've never been one to back down. I'll oblige and get up, but I'm not going to just let her off easy. So I do just as she asked, or at least I do part of what she asked. I stand and step out of her way, only to lean on the table next to her as she drops onto the seat. It takes a few minutes before she acknowledges me again, but even then it's just a quick glare before she returns to the pictures in front of her.

"So, do I get a name? I mean I did introduce myself after all." And there it is again, she's glaring. Well she's kind of starring, but it's different than the stares I usually get. This stare looks like she's wondering if I lost my head of something.

"Veronica Mars. Now either help me pick the pictures to use or move, I have work to do." And with that she turns her back on me again. So I do the only thing I can. Grabbing a chair next to me I swing it around and straddle it so that I can face the table and rest my arms and chin on the back of the chair. I watch her work at first, but when I notice how she keeps hesitating over a particular picture I finally pick it up. It's awesome, the photo is of a young surfer, riding the cusp of a wave, the sun is setting in the background and the light works perfectly so that the guy on the board is nothing but a silhouette.

"What's this from?" I watch her eye me nervously.

"It's Body Chang. A local surfer. He won a statewide competition the other day. That was his winning ride." I can tell she's nervous, probably isn't used to people analyzing her photos in front of her. But I'll do it again and again if it means I get to witness her bite her lower lip and tilt her head slightly to the side. It's like she's trying to read my expressions.

Unfortunately the moment doesn't last long. A loud, boisterous blonde comes bounding into the room and tosses her arms around Veronica. Her right hand nearly smacks the side of my head, but I quickly avoid the flailing limbs from the ambush. And within moments the two girls are laughing hysterically. It seems like a completely different Veronica is sitting next to me now. She still has that hard shell, but whoever this girl is their friendship is clearly something special. I just clear my throat, hoping to bring Veronica's attention back to the picture and the discussion, but the only attention I get is that of the other girl. Veronica just turns back to her photos.

"OH…MY…GOD! You're like…Logan Echolls! I totally heard you moved here, but I'm glad I totally got to see for myself." It isn't all that shocking, the girl is simply your typical Southern California girl. Well maybe not typical, but the one you see in movies, she's a valley girl. Before I get a chance to retort the girl turns her back on me as well, turning to Veronica and playfully complaining. "Veronica I can't believe you didn't tell me about this fine specimen next to you! You couldn't even pull out your cell phone and text me? I mean obviously you _know_ him…or you wouldn't let him look at your pictures. And I thought we agreed that I got to see your photos first!"

The girl, she still remains nameless, though I have to say she seems oddly familiar, grabbs the photo out of my hand, much to my dismay. Before she came along Veronica and I were having a pleasant discussion. I don't need this _girl_ ruining the only chance I've had at actually talking to someone I want to talk to!

"Geeze Lil, relax. You've seen these already; they're the ones I showed you yesterday. And I don't _know_ him. Logan here was sitting in my seat, and I needed him to move. I said he could either get out of my way of help pick some photos. I didn't exactly think he'd stick around." When she looks over at me it's hard to tell if she's annoyed that I'm still around, or if that glint in her eye proves that she enjoys my company. Personally, I'm choosing to believe option number two.

_To be continued…_

_----_

**Please let me know what you think, reviews are love and will help me make the decision of whether or not I'm going to continue. If I don't feel people are reading the story then I'm not gunna keep writing. I am interested in writing this story, but I may change it into a story for myself rather than fanfiction if people aren't reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got to finish part 2 sooner than expected so I thought I'd put it up. Thanks to everyone who read, and all of you reviewers are pure delight! I noticed a lot of people read but didn't review, I'd really like your opinions on the story! Even if there's problems. Especially if there's problems actually, cause I'd really like to know what I can work on and stuff.**

**Anyway, here's part 2...hope you enjoy it. It's still fluff and not a lot of substance, but I promise that I'm getting there. This part just sort of wrote itself, and I felt I needed to cut it off before I delved deeper into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still own _nothing._ I just borrowed Rob Thomas's creation.**

The morning proved to be incredibly boring after Journalism. The rest of class had gone by uneventful, with Veronica eventually walking off with who I learned was Lilly Kane, daughter of computer software mogul Jake Kane. On the upside Veronica did say bye when she left. But after that I was subjected to the torture of pre-calculus. Why pre-calculus? I mean why don't they have us just jump right in? And who says I even want to take calculus anyway…and if I don't want to take calculus then why do I need to take a class which is supposed to prepare me for it? It's useless…and just another opportunity for adults to enforce their power over us.

Anyway, after pre-calculus I sat through a ridiculously boring lecture by Mrs. Murphy on reasons behind Alan's actions in the play Equus. Seriously, I read the play in like seventh grade, why are they just reading it now as _juniors_ in high school? I truthfully can say though, that the lecture took a few years off of my life. I could've died of boredom in there. And just at the moment I thought I was going to the bell went off signaling lunch.

The worst part of the day as a new student? By far it's finding a place to sit at lunch. I mean it's not like I've talked to anyone besides Veronica. And I'm sure she's just dying to see me walking over to her with her friends at lunch. But hey, I guess I can just do the awkward new kid thing. Luckily I don't have to struggle with the lunch line. I've got an apple, and that'll tide me over until I can get home and have the cook make me something.

---

I walk outside to the quad. This morning it was common ground for kids to be finishing up homework or discussing the happenings of the weekend. Now it's been transformed into the lunch area. And like most high schools it's obvious what groups of people fall where. There are the jocks, front and center for everyone to see. Not the best tables, but at least everyone knows they're there. Then you've got your nerds, geeks, on down to the loners. And off near the parking lot? Your stoners in one corner, and in the other, what seems to be a…_bike gang_? Seriously? I mean the guys over there are seriously decked out, black leather, tattoos. It's crazy!

As I scan the quad my eyes just happen to fall on the area that has obviously been dubbed solely for the princes and princesses of Neptune High, they're the one's who have dad's who make millions a day. _They_ must be the social elite. Though I must say, I'm a little surprised to see a certain blond heading their way. I start to head in her direction, hoping to cut her off before the gets to the table. I bet all of those guys are drooling at the site of her. My guess is none of them know she's an awesome photographer.

"Veronica! Hey Veronica, wait up!" I jog over once she turns and notices me.

"Hey Logan. Um, how were your first classes?" She's got this little wrinkle in her forehead 'cause of the way she's looking at me. Seriously, this girl has about a million expressions up her sleeve. This one is something along the lines of 'is there a reason why you yelled my name across the entire quad.' Man…this girl really is something!

"So I was wondering…since I'm new and all…umm…is there any…" Damn it! I'm Logan Echolls. I'm not supposed to be stuttering and stuff. And clearly she's amused by my inability to speak.

"Let me guess. You need a place to sit? Saw me walking towards the Neptune High royalty and wanted to know if I could get you an in?" And then that amusement is gone in a flash. I sense some hostility; her tone's got a defensive edge to it.

"No not at all! I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch together or something. I mean, you are the only one so far today who doesn't seem to care who my dad is…and it's…"

"Something you wanna change? Hoping I'll start fawning over you? Sorry, if you want someone to start worshipping the ground you walk on then you're better off with Madison Sinclair." Damn, damn, damn. Why is this girl so difficult? All I want to do is eat lunch with her, and she's babbling on about some Madison Sinclair girl.

"That's not what I meant. It's refreshing. You're the first person who's talked to me all day. And you're one of the only ones who hasn't given me the special 'Logan Echolls' treatment. Trust me; I don't want to change that!" Maybe being honest is what it takes with this girl. No beating around the bush.

She lets out a little huff "Fine, come on over. I'll introduce you to everyone." She began to walk in front of me and I had to quickly catch up to her.

"Veronica, I really didn't ask so that you would introduce me to your friends. I'm not using you." I really don't want her to think that. Seriously, I want to be friends with _her_.

"Okay, that's fine. But that still doesn't change the fact that I've eaten with the same people ever since Lilly and I became best friends when we were younger." And with that she takes her seat, dropping onto the yellow bench and making space for me to sit next to her. It's hard for me to focus on the names of everyone else; my mind is solely stuck on the fact that her barely covered thigh is right next to my jean clad thigh due to the overcrowded table.

"Move everyone! Lilly Kane is here!" And once again my thoughts were torn from Veronica to look at the loud blonde from earlier, the infamous Lilly Kane. Seriously, besides the looks I didn't really understand what all the guys in this school seemed to see in her. All I've heard all morning was the guys raving about her. When you're the new kid it's pretty easy to overhear gossip 'cause you're in the back of the room and no one really notices you. Seriously, her name was the only thing that left guys mouths. But it appears to me that all she is, is something nice to look at. I mean I don't know _her_…but I've met plenty of girls like her. They're all the same, they think they're great and they think every guy wants them. The truth behind the matter is most guys do, but only 'cause they want to get in bed with them.

It seems like she actually owns the school though, 'cause the moment she opens her mouth and announces her arrival almost every guy moves to make space for her. Even some of the girls move. But the only seat she even considers and option is on the other side of Veronica. I just hope that lunch goes better than Journalism did, I'd really like to talk to Veronica.

"Oh my…Logan Echolls, you totally joined us! That's like SO awesome. So I'm guessing the guys brought you over?" She look she gives me reminds me of one time when Dad took the family to Africa where he was filming a movie. He sent us on a safari while he was busy shooting. It was the only time we ever went with Dad. But on the safari I saw the lions stalking antelope, sizing up their prey. Seriously, it looks like Lilly is sizing me up, getting ready to pounce.

"Actually I wanted to sit with Veronica. She brought me over here when I asked." And with that I cause Lilly to deflate, then look over at Veronica. Maybe my comment wasn't the smartest, 'cause Veronica looks like she's trying to shrink and hide from Lilly's future interrogation.

"Veronica Mars! You are holding out on me! We need to speak this instant!" She tries to grab Veronica's arm, but this time I'm not gunna loose the opportunity to talk to her.

"Umm Lilly, if you don't mind I'd really like her to stay, she's kind of giving me the lowdown on Ne…"

"Like oh my gawd, whatever. Fine, you two can hang out and I'll just like go sit with Dick and Luke!" And with a simple wave over at the guys the both starred and started drooling. Seriously, they fawn over Lilly and I bet they don't even notice Veronica, who by the way is shooting daggers at me.

"What?"

"You really shouldn't have said that. Lilly's gunna chew my ear off about it now. And she won't be happy that Logan Echolls went against her after just moving here. I should have known she wouldn't want _me_ bringing you over here." She looks annoyed, or frustrated. I can't tell which. But I know for a fact it isn't about what I said. I'm pretty sure it's about what Lilly said, or did or something.

I watch as Veronica tries to hide looks over at Lilly. It's like she wants to go against the reigning queen, but at the same time she doesn't want to loose her friend. I don't want to ruin anything, Veronica just seems cool. Not to mention…she's hot. I mean seriously HOT. But now she's gone silent, refusing to even talk to me. When the bell finally rings I stand and wait for her to follow suit.

"So I have science with Mr. Wu, do you think you could show me the way? Or do you have to get to class?"

She looks up at me at first, unsure of how to answer I'm guessing. "You know that stalking is illegal right? Even if I know you're there…if you're following me around and stuff it's still stalking. If things get worse I may need to take up the issue with my dad. And trust me; the Sheriff doesn't take stalking lightly! Especially when it's about his daughter." She turns and walks away and I once again have to jog to catch up with her. For someone so small she sure moves fast!

Before I can get up next to her I start talking, "I'm not stalking…I just um...don't know where I'm going. And did you say you're the sheriff's daughter? Man that's gotta suck!"

"It doesn't suck. It's me and my dad, and he loves his job, so I'm happy for him. I mean ever since Mom…" Uh oh, I think we've hit a nerve, cause all of a sudden her face goes stone cold, then she covers it up with a smirk and turns her head towards me. "Alright, let's get to Wu, he _hates_ when students are late. And I've already been late a few too many times this year."

"Wait so you have his class now too? Cool…I won't be alone in that class." So I guess we're steering clear of the "Mom" talk. Works for me. I'm sure the town knows what my mom did a few months ago, but that doesn't mean I wanna talk about it. So if she doesn't want to talk about it then we won't. At least not yet.

_To be continued..._

**Hope people enjoyed it. Reviews are what keep me going so please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(_

_A/N: I really don't feel great about this chapter. It took me quite a bit longer to write than the first two chapters, 'cause those just seemed to flow. I rewrote this three times and I'm still not totally satisfied with the outcome. Feedback would be GREAT! _

_Oh and sorry this took longer than the second chapter did to post. Real life got in the way with the end of the term at school, and getting sick and stuff. Hopefully since I'm not a second semester senior I'll be able to write more, cause that basically means I'm done with school. The teachers don't even care at this point _:)

---

My first week at Neptune High went by pretty quickly; things with Veronica have been looking up. She's actually been talking to me, but she's still been guarded. My guess? It was totally that little slip about her mom. But hey, I'm Logan Echolls…I'm not gunna sweat the small stuff.

Today after school some of the guys I've been talking to told me about a party tonight. Apparently some girl named Shelly is throwing down, big time. Her parents are outta town or something like that. Dick keeps saying how I have to go and meet everyone. I'm not sure how I feel about going, but I overheard Lilly begging Veronica to go, so I think I'll check it out.

---

I pull up outside Shelly's only to find the party is already full-blown. There are even some idiots passed out drunk on the lawn. Apparently I wasn't the only one who felt it would be a good idea to get a jump of the party before getting here, because there is _no way_ those guys could be that drunk when the party only actually started like half an hour ago.

I walk past the captain of the football team who is heaving in Shelly's mom's flower pot. I'm sure her mom will be thrilled when she gets back to her home to find her flowers dead and the pot filled with puke. Though I'm sure Shelly's parents are nothing like my dad. Last time something like that happened at my house was when Trina threw a party and then Dad punished _me_. But hey, can't hit a girl right?

---

The first hour of the party was a drag. Despite having arrived late it seemed most of the other '09ers had yet to show up. At first I swarmed around the bar, but it didn't take long for me to step away and now I'm just relaxing on the couch. I've decided it probably isn't best to be a blathering drunk when…or should I say if…Veronica ever shows up. I'd really like to talk to her tonight, get to know her…maybe dance a bit.

After glancing over at the "dance floor" full of gyrating teens I notice the front door open and two girls walk in. The first is Lilly; she looks like every guys wet dream…well every guy but this one. I mean yeah she's hot, but I like when a girl keeps a little bit of mystery. And trust me, there is nothing left to the imagination with her outfit. Veronica is standing behind her, a little more…withdrawn. That girl really needs to let loose a little. I walk over and notice a trace of a smile on her face when she sees me.

"Hey Veronica…what's up?" We begin to walk away from the front door, back towards the couch I was sitting on before, and Lilly goes off on her own, no doubt to find some random guy.

"I umm…things are good. Look I wanted to uhh…apologize. For the beginning of the week. My dad called me out today, saying I've been in a bad mood and I needed to make sure I wasn't taking it out on people…so sorry." She's refusing to look at me, which is a little frustrating. I mean don't get me wrong, I love that she's actually talking to me…but I don't really think she has anything to apologize for.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." She's given me an in…a way to work my magic.

"Oh…umm sure. What is it?" She's nervous, I can tell. Probably think I'm going to try and make a fool out of her or something. She seems to always think of the worst possible situation.

"Dance with me." I stand and take her hand before she can say no. Out on the dance floor she tenses as first, but as the music pulses around us she begins to fall into the rhythm, relaxes a bit. We dance for a few songs before I take her hand and lead her outside towards the lounge chairs.

"Logan…I thought you wanted to dance?" She sits, but it's obvious she isn't sure how she feels about stepping away from the party.

"Yea, and we did. But I thought maybe we could talk. Just you and me, out here, where it's a bit quieter. I mean the only time we talked all week we were surrounded by all of your friends"

"Logan they're your friends now too. Actually if you ask then I'm sure that 9 out of 10, or possibly even all of them will say that you belong there more than I do."

I've never seen a girl so confident on the outside, but so self-conscious on the inside. I mean most girls have cracks that show they aren't everything they seem to be. But Veronica's got this…mask. And she is good at hiding what's on the inside. So good that now that I know, I really want to break down that outer wall. Get inside and find out more. Maybe that's what causes my next move…the desire to get inside and learn. But I definitely surprise both of us by leaning forward and kissing her. At first she seems tense, then relaxes, and finally, as I run my hand through her hair she tenses again and pulls away. God the girl is beautiful, even with her hair slightly mussed, and the look of utter shock.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just…I've been thinking about doing that for a few days now. And I just…" but she's running. Again! I stand and run after her. At first I can't find her anywhere. The crowds to big and she's so tiny that she probably squeezed through everyone. When I finally make my way out the front door I find her sitting on the stairs of the front porch, starring off into the night sky. She looks a little lost, so I sit but don't comment. It's probably best if I give her time, let her talk first.


	4. Veronica spills

**Disclaimer: **Once again I own nothing :-( If I did well lets just say season 3 would've gone quite differently.

**A/N:** So life got in the way...I had a little trouble writing this chapter, and then I was in North Carolina finishing up on the college tours...only step left is to hear back from my final (and my top) school, and then make the decision. TOO stressful. Anyway, this chapter is primarily in Veronica's POV. And it may seem...rather out of character, but this is really the version of Veronica I feel fits with the story and stuff. So please read and review...lemme know what you think!

---

**Veronica's POV:**

I want to tell him…well at least I want to tell someone. You know? Really talk to someone about it. Someone who wasn't there when everything went down. When my whole life was turned upside down. His presence next to me is calming. It makes me wish I hadn't run. The kiss we shared by the pool, it was great. It felt…better than any kiss I've shared with a guy…but I'm not supposed to feel this way anymore. I told myself I wouldn't do this…not after last time. Not after the supposed love of my life dumped me and tried to turn everyone against me. He shunned me, tried to cut me off. The only reason people still talked to me was because of Lilly. Only Lilly could stand up to her brother like she did. And when she did it, man Duncan flipped out! I haven't seen him since. Lilly said Celeste sent him to a private school where he could start over, restart his life, get a good jump on that presidency she's dying to see him eventually have.

I refuse to look at Logan, because not having to see pity or anything like that is easier. Instead of seeing him feeling bad for me, I want to just talk. Get it all out there.

"You shouldn't want to be with me Logan. I'm messed up, I'm broken. And I don't think I can be fixed…" deep breaths, that's all it takes. I just need to take my time.

"Veronica I don't…"

"Please just listen Logan. I want you to know some things." I can feel him shifting next to me, it's clear that he wants to say something, maybe try and comfort me in some way. At least that's what people usually do when I talk about what happened. Especially Lilly and Wallace. They were the ones who were there through it all, and whenever I start to talk they always want to comfort me. That's not what I want right now.

"Last year I was…_different_. Not like strange different, but different than I am now. I was pink flowers, I was frill and pep. I was Lilly's toy most of the time. Not that I resent it. She dressed me up, always did my make-up. I was who she wanted to be. I even dated her brother for awhile. Everything was _perfect_. Or so I thought.

"I thought Duncan was the love of my life. I would dream of the white picket fence and the golden retriever. I liked the idea of having two kids, being the soccer mom while he took over his dad's computer company. It just seemed like it was the right thing, like it was the direction I was supposed to go in." God this is when it gets hard. I'm not sure I can go through with it. But I've already started…it's not like I can just stop now.

"My family was perfect too. It was my mom, my dad and I. We did _everything_ a 'perfect' family does. We even had weekly game nights. We'd pull out the monopoly or some other ridiculous game, and we'd just sit in the living room and play. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

"But then my 16th birthday came around. My mom was supposed to pick me up early from school, but she never showed. It was strange, because for awhile my mom had been more excited about my birthday than I was. The week leading up to my birthday she had become distant, but I chalked it up to her planning something. She was never good at keeping secrets, so when she had one she usually tried to stay away from me so I wouldn't find out.

"When she didn't show at school I had Lilly drive me home. She pulled up in front of my house and told me to call her when I was ready to head over to Dick's that night. My birthday party was at his house. Usually we did the big bash at Lilly's, but the Kane's were home, and Big Dick was off on his 5th honeymoon. I just nodded at Lilly and headed towards the front door. I could hear yelling, and that in itself was weird. My family never yelled. But I quietly made my way inside where I saw my mom with suitcases by her feet. Not one suitcase like you pack to go on a trip. She had packed _everything._" By now I can feel the tears forming, and it's this point in the story that I hate talking about. It's weird though, it seems like Logan really knows me, 'cause he just puts his arm around my shoulder but doesn't talk. I lean into him, trying to channel some strength from him in order to continue. Luckily he lets me take my time.

"My mom didn't say much when she saw me. She just looked at me and shook her head. She looked angry…or disappointed. I'm not really sure which. But she didn't look at me for long. She picked up her bags and brushed past me, telling my dad that she hoped we had a good life. Then she stormed out the front door.

"It didn't hit me at first. I didn't believe that my mother could be gone, that my perfect family wasn't so perfect anymore. But my dad took me in his arms and hugged me for awhile, telling me over and over than she loved me, but they weren't able to work things out. Apparently Mom had been cheating on Dad. I never did find out who she was having the affair with, but I really don't care. She left us, and to me that meant she was a villain. My dad was the hero in the situation; he was the one that stayed."

"Veronica I…"

"Please wait Logan. I'm not done." I stand; this portion of the story is going to take a little something. I need a drink or something. "Can we get a drink first though? I need a little…liquid courage." I laugh a little, hoping to lighten the mood, but Logan doesn't say anything, he just follows me inside to the makeshift bar.

After a couple of drinks on my part, all of which I poured for myself directly from a previously unopened bottle, Logan leads me out back, towards the pool. All of the partygoers have congregated inside where a few girls are so drunk that they are making out. It's times like these that remind me of why I really hate high school parties. When we sit Logan looks at me and just waits.

"So after my mom left my dad and me, I called Lilly. I didn't tell her what had happened, I just told her to pick me up for the party. I put on a dress which Lilly dubbed _perfect_ for my 'Sweet 16,' and of course got ready, making sure to meet all of Lilly's specifications. When she called to tell me she was there I ran past my dad and out the door, barely said anything. I just wanted to get out of there.

"At first the party was going well. Everyone was great, wishing me a happy birthday, lavishing me with presents. But of course after the initial excitement the attention turned to Lilly. She loves being in the spotlight, and I wasn't really in the mood so I didn't care. I decided to just have some fun. I was a lightweight, but I thought drinking might take my mind off of my family. After a few shots things began to get hazy but I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was dancing with a bunch of random Pan High guys who had crashed the party when Duncan showed up. He was furious! I seriously didn't know what was happening. But he started screaming at me, calling me a whore and everything. I was freaking out. He told me I was just like my mom and was yelling that I wouldn't sleep with him but I would sleep with the Pan High guys. I seriously had no clue what was going on. Dick and Cassidy tried to calm him down while…"

"Who's Cassidy?" I was shocked to hear Logan's voice. He'd been so quiet up until that point.

"Umm…Beaver…his real name is Cassidy…he's Dick's brother." I watch as Logan nods his understanding and looks at me again, I can tell he has questions, but I know that if I let him ask them now then I won't be able to finish telling him what happened.

"Dick and Cassidy were able to get him partially calm. He walked off in some direction mumbling about needing a drink. At this point I could barely stand, so Lilly led me to one of the many guest rooms so I could rest. I ended up passing out from the alcohol in my system, and Lilly went back to the party. I think a few hours passed…I'm not really sure. But I was jerked awake when I felt a body pressing down on me. I started crying and screaming, trying to get the person off of me. Luckily the party had started to quiet down and Dick heard me yelling. He came running into the room with Lilly and pulled Duncan off of me. I just sat on the bed with Lilly crying while Duncan screamed about how everything wasn't fair. Eventually Lilly went to find Wallace and had him sit with me so that she could take Duncan home.

"I skipped school for a few days afterwards, telling Dad I was sick. I ended up cutting my own hair, completely redoing my wardrobe. I wanted to leave behind the girl I had been…the one who looked too much like my mother.

"When I finally went back to school I was getting looks left and right. It was like people didn't know what to think. And the looks definitely weren't because of my new look. Luckily Lilly had warned me the night before that things would be strange. Apparently Duncan had tried spreading rumors that I was a slut; that I had been with the whole baseball team and stuff. I spent most of the first day back in the girl's bathroom. But after that day I promised I wouldn't let that kind of thing get to me anymore…I was going to be strong.

"And well, over the last year I've grown up…I'm not 'pretty in pink' anymore. And I'm just not the girl you should want. You should be with someone who isn't so broken…someone like Lilly or something." So that wasn't bad…well at least it wasn't too bad. I got out what I wanted to say. Now if only I could read that expression on his face.

---

**Logan's POV**:

Lilly? She thinks I should be with Lilly? The girl who bounces from one guy to the next? Who's probably hooked up with every guy at the party in the last half hour? I mean I know Lilly is her best friend, but she can't seriously see me being with her can she? I need to show Veronica that I want to be with her. She's the only girl at school who actually talked to _me_…not 'Aaron Echolls' son.' I lean forward and kiss her again, and she definitely isn't expecting it, but she's quicker to accept that kiss than I was hoping. I take it slowly, knowing that now isn't the time to be mauling her, not after she just told me all of this. I finally end the kiss when my brain begins to fry from the lack of oxygen.

"We all have our stories Veronica. Everyone's got either hidden or visible wounds, but none of them will heal if you don't allow yourself the chance to move on. I don't care about the bubblegum pink girl you used to be. I like the girl you are."

The smile that lights up her face makes everything seem better. But I hear my watch peep signifying the time, midnight. I glance at my watch to make sure before standing and reaching out for her hand.

"What do you say I get you home? We wouldn't want the sheriff to worry and enable to tracking device in your molar…that would not end well."

"I'd like that Logan. Thanks…for…everything." I lead her back through the throng of people and through Shelly's house, towards my car, and off into the night. Time to get the princess home before her dad finds reasons to dislike me.

---

_To be continued..._

**So this baby proved to be harder to write than I expected...but I got it out. I'm gunna take a few days before I dive into the next chapter, mainly 'cause I'm trying to write a story for the "stranged" challenge over at gogetembobcat at livejournal.**

**So please read and review! All feedback helps a ridiculous amount...gets the juices flowing and helps me know if you like what I've done with the story!**


End file.
